Question: Simplify the following expression: ${-(-k+8)-(7-8k)}$
The minus sign in front of the parentheses means we multiply each term inside the first parentheses by ${-1}$ $ {-1(}\gray{-k+8}{)} - (7-8k) $ $ {k-8} - (7-8k) $ The minus sign in front of the parentheses means we multiply each term inside the parentheses by ${-1}$ $ k-8 {-1(}\gray{7-8k}{)} $ $ k-8 {-7+8k} $ Rewrite the expression to group the ${k}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {k + 8k} {-8 - 7}$ Combine the ${k}$ terms: $ {9k} {-8 - 7}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {9k} {-15}$ The simplified expression is $9k-15$